The torment of a Dragon Slayer
by JazzieLouise
Summary: Gray winds Natsu up, but he takes it too far. He mocks the death of Natsu's real parents and he also mocks the death of Lisanna. Natsu's rage breaks free and Gray's life is suddenly in grave danger. Rated T to be safe. NatsuxLucy


**A/N Hiya, I'm back with another Fairy Tail Fan fiction. ^^ This idea randomly decided to pop into my head out of nowhere. I didn't have any choice, but to right it down as soon as I had chance. (By the way, Natsu may seem slightly out of character at some points but please bear with it.) So here you go. ^^ I'm not going to say anything else except from I hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. **_**Well isn't this kind of obvious anyway? If I did own Fairy Tail then I would make the episodes come out a **__**lot**__** faster.**_

It was a beautiful evening in Magnolia. The full moon had risen and cast a luminous glow over everything in the town. The leaves on the trees swayed back and forth as a gentle, cooling breeze rustled everything in its path. The stars shone brightly overhead and if you looked close enough, you could depict different shapes and patterns. It was truly, a glorious night.

However, inside the infamous guild Fairy Tail things were nowhere near as peaceful…

Natsu was sat down at one of the many tables in Fairy Tail, completely surrounded by food and drink. He was gobbling the lot of it down like there was no tomorrow.

"Hey, Natsu. I know it's your birthday today, but that doesn't give you the right to eat and drink _everything _in Fairy Tail." Gray Fullbuster stood over Natsu's, now, frozen figure.

"Birthday?" Lucy questioned out loud from where she sat; opposite Natsu. She was covered in food and ketchup, but for now she wasn't too worried about that. What caused her concern, however, was how still Natsu had became. His hair hid his eyes so there was no telling what was going on in their jet-black depths.

Natsu stood up abruptly; nearly causing Lucy to fall over backwards. He grabbed hold of the scruff of Grey's shirt, (_he was wearing one for once_) and lifted him of off the floor with one hand. "You know Damm well that I would never, celebrate my parent's and Lisanna's death, Gray." The tone of Natsu's voice sent chills of terror all the way down Lucy's spine.

_Uh-Oh. It look like things are about to get really ugly. Natsu only uses that serious tone of voice when something has really, pissed him off. _She thought to herself as she stood there, physically frozen where she was by pure terror.

"I know. I was joking." Gray said calmly where he dangled, about a foot above the ground. The anger in Natsu's voice didn't seem to faze him in the slightest.

This simple remark served to only anger Natsu, further. "Don't you _dare_ joke about death."

"I can if I want to. What are you going to do about it? You fire eating freak." Gray asked out.

Gray was still seemingly unfazed, even as a low growl escaped from between Natsu's teeth. Natsu lifted Gray even higher off of the ground. Scales were slowly beginning to form on the skin of his face and arms. As his anger grew, an even louder growl escaped from between his teeth. Natsu screamed out in undeniable rage. "Never talk like that again!" With that, Natsu threw Gray from one side of Fairy Tail, straight to the other side. He crashed through several pillars before hitting the other wall. His body sagged forward; unconscious.

"I'll kill you Gray!" Natsu stormed off after Gray; his rage building with every, single, step.

"Natsu! Please stop!" Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu's biceps, in a desperate attempt to slow the Dragon Slayer down. Her efforts were futile, Natsu stormed on dragging Lucy with him. "Natsu! Please don't do this! I know you're angry about what Gray said, but you know what he's like! He'll say anything to get you mad Natsu! Just to give him an excuse to fight you! You know that even better than I do, please stop this! Natsu!" Lucy cried out in a last attempt to calm him down, as her grip around him tightened.

Natsu slowed down and eventually, came to a complete stop. "Natsu…" Lucy muttered out as she sighed in relief.

Natsu lowered his head; blanketing his face in shadow. "Natsu?" Lucy asked. He broke free from her grasp with a flex of his muscles and stormed off in the opposite direction to Gray's still, unconscious body.

He broke his way straight through Fairy Tail's main entrance and stormed off into the evening darkness. The air was soon filled with the sounds of destruction, as Natsu's anger caused him to destroy everything in his path.

"Natsu!" Lucy called out as she ran after him.

It wasn't hard to follow the direction that Natsu had gone in. Lucy soon came to a stop on the edge of a clearing in the forest. Trees lay on the floor in a complete circle around the fuming Dragon Slayer.

"How dare he…" Natsu spoke out as he sensed Lucy's presence. "How dare he accuse me of celebrating today, of all days. Why would I celebrate on this day?"

"What happened on this day, Natsu?" Lucy took a step closer, but was too afraid to walk any further as Natsu roared and kicked another tree straight over.

"My real mother and father… Had put on a party for me. Everything was going well. I was playing happily in my bedroom with my new toys. That was, until the air filled with the sound of gunshots. By the time I had got down the stairs, it was already too late. Both my parents laid there on the floor, surrounded by pools of blood. That was bad enough as it was, but that's not all. No, that wasn't enough suffering. Lisanna went away on that stupid S-class quest a day before my birthday. I arrived in Fairy Tail the next day to find out that Lisanna had passed away in the early hours of the morning, on that very same day." Natsu spun around suddenly and charged straight at another group of defenceless trees.

"Aaarrggghhh!" His pain and torment sounded clear in his voice as he let his rage and suffering, out on his surroundings.

All Lucy could do was stand there and watch the destruction unfold; she was too afraid to move.

"Lucy?" Mirajane called out as she came up beside the terrified Lucy.

"Mirajane? What are you doing here?"

"It's probably for the best if you head on home now, Lucy."

"What? What about Natsu?" Lucy asked as she stared at Mirajane in shock.

"It's best to leave him alone for now, Lucy. He needs to get his anger out of his system. Everyone else has already left and gone home and I've locked up Fairy Tail."

"But…" Lucy trailed off as she watched Natsu rampage through the forest.

"He'll feel much better tomorrow. Trust me. After he gets his anger out and gets a good night's sleep. He'll be back to his normal self when he wakes up tomorrow."

Lucy looked from Mirajane to Natsu and back again. "I guess you're right…" She trailed off as she began to accept the fact that Natsu needed some time to himself to sort through his emotions.

"You'll see. After he gets plenty of sleep he'll be back to his usual, fun self. Trust me."

Lucy nodded weakly and let Mirajane guide her out of the forest.

Lucy awoke the next morning to bright sunlight streaming through her window. She sat up and yawned loudly. She was then aware of a loud noise coming from her right. She turned around to see Natsu's snoring figure, half hanging off of her bed. Happy was sleeping peacefully on his head, despite the loud noise.

She was about to scream abuse at him, when Mirajane's words echoed around her head. _Plenty of sleep…_ Instead of shouting she did the exact opposite; she let out a quiet giggle. She climbed carefully over his sleeping body and then pulled the covers over the top of him.

Next, she got dressed and had breakfast before making her way to her desk.

A few hours later Natsu began to stir and slowly, he opened his eyes. "Morning." Lucy greeted him cheerfully.

"Morning, Lucy…" Natsu muttered out as he was consumed by a huge yawn.

"Food's in the kitchen." Lucy said as she continued to work on her novel.

"Huh?" Natsu muttered as he rubbed his eyes; still half asleep.

"I've made you breakfast. It's in the kitchen."

This woke Natsu up. He sat bolt upright in bed; which caused poor Happy to hit the floor with a hard thud. "Really?"

Lucy nodded; her eyes not leaving her work.

"Happy!" Natsu tapped the still sleeping figure gently with the tip of his shoe. "C'mon wake up already! Breakfast is waiting!"

"Huh? Where's the fish?" Happy sat bolt upright and looked up at Natsu with a giant grin across his face.

"That way." Natsu pointed towards Lucy's kitchen. There was a blue blur as Happy raced off. "Hey, wait for me! You best not eat it all!" Natsu raced off after Happy and nearly sent Lucy's work flying in the process. Luckily she stopped it just in time.

Natsu poked his head around the frame of the door. "Thanks for the food, Lucy!"

Lucy waved her hand in the air. "No problem."

After a quick nod, Natsu's head disappeared again.

"Hey, Natsu that's no fair! You're eating all the fish!" Lucy could hear Happy complaining through the kitchen wall. She couldn't stop herself from giggling. _I guess you were right, Mirajane. _

**A/N Well there you go. Hope you enjoyed reading this. Finally, I got the idea out of my head. (Maybe it will leave me alone now… I **_**should **_**be doing Maths revision.) Anyway, as always, I love to hear my readers opinions. Please review!**

**-JazzieLouise**


End file.
